villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Steven Sharp
Steven Sharp is the main antagonist of the Henry Danger episode "Swellview's Got Talent". He owns a contagious Norwegian pet ferret and wears gloves to carry him without getting infected. He was portrayed by Charlie Burg. Swellview's Got Talent Steven Sharp is introduced introduced him onstage at an episode of Swellview's Got Talent, then a contestant known as Harry Hoagie came up onstage, and told the judges he would eat an entire hoagie in sixty seconds, but before he could begin, he starts to shake violently and falls unconscious. The stagehands drag him off the stage. Carl and Piper get on the stage and begin their dance act. However, they soon also start shaking and they fall unconscious, leaving Danny Chest, Captain Man and Kid Danger (who were hired to be judges of Swellview's Got Talent) confused. Since the contestants who fell unconscious the previous night would have the chance to perform in front of the judges again the following day, Henry and Ray realized that could disguise certain people as contestants to find out why they fell unconscious. Kid Danger and Captain Man go backstage before the show begins. Steven goes up to the two and says that he gives his ferret, Fawcett, to contestants to give them good luck. They ignore him and go up to Carl and Piper. Kid Danger and Captain Man spray their eyes with a spray and they fall unconscious. They move Piper and Carl out of sight and replace them with Charlotte and Schwoz, disguised as Carl and Piper. Kid Danger and Captain Man begin to walk toward the stage, but Jasper stops them, disguised with a beard as a production manager. He told them he wanted to help them solve this crime. They try to go up to the stage, but Jasper accidentally bumps into Harry's sandwich, knocking it onto the floor. So, they decide to have Carl and Piper go first. Charlotte and Schwoz go up, but Steven complains that they have not pet the ferret yet. The producers tell him there is no time, which visibly angers Steven, and gets Jasper suspicious. While Charlotte and Schwoz dance onstage, Steven tells Harry Haogie to pet his ferret again. Harry didn't want to take the risk saying that it didn't give him any luck the last time he touched it, but Steven forces Harry to touch it. Jasper noticed this and read an article on his phone saying that the ferret was a Norwegian ferret, which secretly contained juices that caused unconsciousness. Jasper confronts Steven, who then knocks him unconscious and rubs his face with the ferret. The producers see this, and thought he was attacking Jasper. Because of this, they disqualified him from the dance competition. However, Steven fends off the producers and ran to the stage. Meanwhile, Charlotte and Schwoz have been dancing, to the amusement of Captain Man and Kid Danger. When Steven ran up on the stage, he stopped the show, saying that he entered the show to win back his girlfriend, because once Kid Danger became Captain Man's sidekick, Steven's girlfriend lost interest in him and became interested in Kid Danger. Steven tries to throw a knife at Kid Danger, but he dodges it with his fast reflexes, and it hits a guy in the audience. He throws another, which ends up hitting the same guy. He then attempts to murder Danny Chest but Schwoz tackles him to the floor as security proceeds to arrest Steven. Meanwhile Piper regains consciousness, sees Schwoz on the stage, and is confused as to what happened. Trivia *Due to the show's TV-G rating, Charlie Burg wasn't allowed the throw actual knives on the set. Category:Vengeful Category:Cheater Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Henry Danger Villains Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Homicidal Category:Imprisoned Category:In Love Category:Insecure